1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosis method of defects and a diagnosis device thereof, in particular to a diagnosis method of defects in a motor and a diagnosis device thereof.
2. Related Art
The motor has been widely applied in each procedure from maintaining the manufacture to providing a source of a power system. If the motor fails due to certain defects, the manufacture may be interrupted. Thus, it is quite important to monitor and manage an operating status of the motor at any time. In conventional, the task of the diagnosis of the defects in the motor is carried out by experienced professional personnel. These professional personnel are experienced in the diagnosis of the defects in the motor and are quite understand the motor equipment, so that they can determine the operating status and defect type of the motor by means of measuring the vibration of the motor or recognizing the abnormal sounds during the operation of the motor. However, the number of such professional personnel is limited, and thus the research in the diagnosis for the motor is developed toward establishing an expert system.
The expert system includes the abundant experience of the professional personnel. When performing periodical inspections, the plant working personnel inspect and record the operating status information about the motor, and then input the information to a computer. Based on the input information, the expert system can determine the current operating status of the motor. When the operating status is serious or is uncertain such as to be not managed, the professional maintenance personnel will be requested to maintain this motor. In addition, diagnosis tools developed for the professional personnel having the backgrounds of analysis and diagnosis of vibration have been proposed, but the tools are rather expensive. Due to the highly professional demands for the related backgrounds of the analysis and diagnosis in the motor, the diagnosis tools are quite complicated in operation, and cannot be operated by common plant working personnel in the factory.
Generally, in the industry, the task of inspecting the motor is entrusted to consultant firms due to the requirements for the tools and professional knowledge, such that merely special and important motor equipment is diagnosed, and the other motor equipment is replaced only when certain practical defect occurs.
The current diagnosis method for the motor is implemented by taking an operation frequency, that is, a rotation speed of the motor as the basis. Therefore, most of the diagnosis tools require inputting the rotation speed data, or require a tachometer additionally, so as to obtain the rotation speed data. Thus, the diagnosis tools still need to be improved in terms of the operation and cost.